


Push and Pull

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: Shiritori Drabbles [14]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ear Piercings, Eyebrow Piercings, Frottage, Lip Piercings, M/M, Piercings, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: Kihyun and Hoseok are the type of boyfriends who continuously tease each other, while being so incredibly soft at the same time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Push and Pull  
>  **Pairing(s):** Hoseok/Kihyun  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word count:** ~1.1k  
>  **Warnings:** lip piercings, tongue piercings, eyebrow piercings, nipple piercings  
>  **Author’s Note:** Surprise I wrote another Monsta X fic, which totally isn’t surprising at all lol. I’m also looking at those warnings and I’m just ahoaewhf why did I do this to myself.

“You could have just kissed me the first time we met.”

Kihyun can feel the way that Hoseok freezes from where he was placing soft little kisses against Kihyun’s neck.

“Because I can and I want to shower you with love,” Hoseok had said very seriously when Kihyun had asked what he was doing the first time Hoseok had ever leaned over and started placing butterfly kisses against Kihyun’s neck and collarbones. Now, Kihyun has learned to just let Hoseok do what he wants when he becomes affectionate, which is almost every other minute of the day. Kihyun isn’t complaining, though, can’t complain when it makes him feel so incredibly loved.

“What?” Hoseok chokes out.

Kihyun laughs lightly, enjoying how flustered that sentence made Hoseok, but it cuts short when he feels the cool slide of metal against his neck from where Hoseok is breathing.

Nevertheless, Kihyun is a tease and once he gets his bearings back and his thoughts _away_ from the lip piercing that still haunts Kihyun despite how long he’s been dating Hoseok, he asks, “Did you want me to repeat myself or are you just processing?”

It’s quiet for a few seconds while Hoseok thinks and Kihyun almost has to smother a laugh at how much satisfaction he gets from teasing Hoseok, but all that comes out is a low moan when Hoseok kisses his way up towards Kihyun’s lips, his hand curling around Kihyun’s thigh as he stops just shy of a kiss. His fingers are treading closer to dangerous territory and Kihyun has always thought that it was unfair how Hoseok is able to break him down this easily even after all this time. It’s like Kihyun’s body is attuned to every one of Hoseok’s touches, his words, and as much as they both love to push each other until one of them gives in to their wants, it seems like Kihyun is always the one who surrenders the fastest.

They sit there for what feels like an eternity, Kihyun’s body ready for the kiss that he knows Hoseok is going to give him, but it doesn’t come and Kihyun is beginning to grow restless. He knows that this is just Hoseok’s way of gaining back some of the upper hand because they both know that Kihyun becomes impatient whenever kisses are involved.

True enough, Kihyun only lasts a few more seconds before he growls and closes the miniscule distance between them. He can feel Hoseok’s smirk against his lips and it only causes Kihyun to thread fingers through Hoseok’s hair and pull, pleased at the moan Hoseok lets out. Hoseok’s lip ring is cool against Kihyun’s lips and Kihyun sighs contently at the familiarity of it all.

Hoseok’s fingers are rough as they dig into Kihyun’s thighs the longer their kiss continues and Kihyun lets out a pleased sound at the feeling. He rewards Hoseok by softly biting down on the skin around his lip piercing before soothing the sting with his tongue. Hoseok pulls back to curse, eyes dark, cheeks flushed, and hair mused as he stares Kihyun down. Kihyun smirks, wetting his lips slowly, letting Hoseok see the way his tongue piercing catches in the light.

“Just think about how much more often we could have done this if you had just kissed me the first time we met,” Kihyun pants once he pulls back from _another_ kiss. He can’t help it – Hoseok’s lips are so addicting, hell Hoseok _himself_ is addicting.

Hoseok hums. “Yeah but it was kind of fun, dancing around each other for all of those months. Besides,” Hoseok pauses to smirk and Kihyun already knows he’s not going to like what is coming next, “it was fun seeing you struggle to hold back.”

Kihyun scoffs. “Oh yeah? And who are you to say that? The moment I got this tongue piercing, you were putty in my hands.”

Hoseok’s eyes darken more at that if possible, but it only draws more attention to the two studs near his left eyebrow. It’s times like this where Kihyun really stops and thinks that he’s so incredibly lucky to have a boyfriend who is not only hot as fuck, but a complete softie who loves him with all of his heart and whom he loves with all of his heart.

Right now, though, there isn’t any room for soft. No, now the sparks between them burn as bright as ever, brighter than the first time they met, and Kihyun would be a fool not to act on it. All it takes is Hoseok’s tongue swiping against his bottom lip for Kihyun to surge forward again, fingers curling into Hoseok’s shirt and making sure to brush against his other piercings.

“Fuck,” Hoseok curses softly, but Kihyun doesn’t give him more time to say anything, too lost in how much he wants to kiss Hoseok.

Kihyun flicks a finger over one of Hoseok’s nipple piercings while he bites down on Hoseok’s lip again. The response is as immediate as it ever is, Hoseok’s hips jerking up and a low moan resonating through the air that Kihyun can feel in his bones. The friction has Kihyun sucking in air through his teeth and at this point, he’s practically halfway in Hoseok’s lap, so he makes it easier and simply straddles Hoseok’s thighs.

“I love your thighs,” Kihyun groans. He has always thought this, but it’s not like Kihyun can easily ignore how beautifully sculpted Hoseok’s thighs are. Every piece of Hoseok is a work of art, but Kihyun could worship Hoseok’s thighs for the rest of his life and he would still think he should’ve done more.

“Just my thighs?” Hoseok teases. His hands are hot on Kihyun’s hips, fingers starting to creep under Kihyun’s shirt to tap little patterns on the exposed skin. Kihyun shivers and ends up brushing against Hoseok in the process, the both of them moaning at the contact.

“I mean, the rest of you is okay,” Kihyun teases. He starts up a slow rhythm, knowing that they’re going to have to get up and move to the bedroom soon. The last time they did anything on the couch, the stains had been a bitch to get out and Kihyun doesn’t want to waste money on cleaning it again.

Hoseok hums, but they both know how Kihyun feels about all of Hoseok, inside and outside, just like they both know how Hoseok feels the absolute same.

Leaning forward, Kihyun lets out a breath next to Hoseok’s ear, nosing against the two loops in his cartilage. He’s downright smirking when he whispers, “Want me to show you how much I love everything about you?”

Kihyun laughs when Hoseok immediately stands up, locking his arms and legs around Hoseok like it’s as natural as breathing. They’ve been in this position so many times, and being in Hoseok’s arms has always felt right for Kihyun.

Tonight is going to be good.


End file.
